DROGOTH
by Shown
Summary: Les dragons, lui avait-on dit, étaient des êtres maléfiques. On leur attribuait maints malheurs et désolations. Ils n'avaient soifs que d'or et de pouvoir mais à la différence des elfes, n'œuvraient pas pour le bien. Alors pouvait-on lui expliquer pourquoi le prince auquel on l'avait promis semblait bien plus enclin à la violence que cette petite chose ailée dont elle avait hérité?
1. PROLOGUE

_Trailer de la fiction disponible via ce lien : /watch?v=CD8-ndufXVM_

_._

**« DROGOTH »**

**PROLOGUE**

_._

La liberté. Elle l'avait imaginé pendant des centaines d'années. Elle se l'était peinte d'étonnantes couleurs pastelles, d'odeurs enivrantes et de chants sans pareils. C'était là, dans l'arbre le plus haut de la Lorien qu'elle avait ardemment étreint cet espoir, ce rêve. Celui de quitter ces lieux. Ceux même que tous en Terres du Milieu rêvaient de fouler.

Mais l'espoir n'avait jamais été si traître. La liberté ne se goûtait pas à coups de soleil et d'espaces inexplorés. Non. Elle ne résultait que de sang et de pleurs. On ne s'en rapprochait qu'au nombre de morts, de veuves et d'orphelins. Et là, contre les pierres froides et abîmées du Gouffre de Helm, les lances ennemies aussi nombreuses que les essaims d'abeilles du printemps, elle comprit : C'est la vie qu'elle devrait laisser pour effleurer la douceur de cette entité.


	2. Chapitre I

.

**« DROGOTH »**

**Chapitre I - L'étoile est née.**

.

_« Fuis l'étude qui donne naissance à une œuvre appelée à mourir en même temps que son ouvrier.»_

_Léonard de Vinci_

.

La Lorien était en liesse.

Les chênes gigantesques de la Forêt d'Or n'avaient jamais étincelés d'autant de lumières qu'en ce jour. Jamais le royaume n'avait tant resplendi de richesses, forces et beautés. Une aura surnaturelle entourait Caras Galadhon alors que la population elfique s'était rassemblée en un royaume. Les hauts-dignitaires de chaque races parcouraient désormais les terres du Lothlorien dans un seul but : apporter félicitations et présents à la famille Royale.

L'Etoile de la Lorien ; voilà comment on nommait la cause de cette agitation. Les Seigneurs protecteurs avaient mit au monde un second enfant ; une petite elfe dont on louait déjà les qualités. Certains lui prêtaient même déjà une beauté à la hauteur de celle de sa mère. Et de l'intérieur du plus haut des arbres de la ville, la Dame Blanche laissait quelques privilégiés admirer son petit joyau en savourant les chants emplis de louanges. A l'extérieur, le peuple psalmodiait, priant pour la longévité de la nouvelle damoiselle protectrice.

C'est dans ce tumulte de joie et d'allégresse que quelques silhouettes s'avancèrent avec calme en direction de l'arbre le plus gardé de la Terre du Milieu. On accorda cependant l'accès aux nouveaux arrivants sans un mot, leurs délivrant au contraire de sérieuses révérences. On chuchotait à leur passage. On s'étonnait. C'était une chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un âge avancé ; le roi Thranduil de la Forêt Noire avait quitté son trône pour présenter ses hommages aux heureux parents.

On ne délogeait pas le roi des elfes Sylvestres comme ça ; le voir ici renforçait d'ors-et-déjà l'admiration qu'on portait à la si jeune enfant. Cependant tous se questionnaient. Moins subtils et plus brutaux que les autres elfes, ces derniers n'en étaient pas moins les plus agiles manipulateurs. Le jeune prince Legolas, fils unique de Thranduil s'avérait être également du voyage, rehaussant d'autant plus l'interrogation de la populace. Ce dernier s'avérait être la réplique exacte de son illustre paternel. De la blondeur de ses cheveux à l'imperturbabilité de ses traits, tout en lui en rappelait qu'il était de la lignée d'Oropher.

– Él síla lumena vomentienguo*, les salua Thranduil en s'avançant vers les Maîtres des lieux alors que le reste de la compagnie leur adressait de franches révérences.

Le Seigneur Celeborn accueilli les nouveaux arrivants avec toujours sur le visage cet air profondément serein. Celebrian et son mari, Elrond, s'employèrent à saluer avec le plus grand respect le roi et son fils alors que Galadriel, toujours assise sur son siège, se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête à l'attention de la petite troupe qui s'était amassée dans la grande salle.

Rapidement l'attention de Thranduil se porta sur Galadriel et le berceau qu'on avait fait porter à ses côtés. Finement ouvragé, on pouvait y lire de nombreux souhaits, de superbes gravures représentant l'étoile du Soir ainsi que le prénom de l'enfant.

– Cildigna, murmura le roi avant de se reprendre, sourire aux lèvres et le regard perçant. Nous avons un présent pour la nouvelle damoiselle de Lothlorien.

Aussitôt le prince de la Forêt Noire s'avança vers la Dame Blanche en sortant de sous sa toge émeraude un petit paquet. Il en défit les rubans de soie et en découvrit le contenu. Un collier y reposait, laissant apercevoir un diamant blanc autour duquel des branches d'argent formaient les bois d'un cerf. Il brillait de milles-feux, rayonnait, reflétant les couleurs avec vivacité.

Thranduil analysait avec soin la réaction de la mère de la jeune elfe face à ce présent. Nuls doutes ; elle savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Chaque personne présente comprenait sans mal ce que représentait un tel don. Celui d'un des précieux diamants du roi. Ceux même qu'il n'aurait vendus pour rien au monde. C'était une promesse. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Celle de fiançailles.

Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été assez sot pour questionner Thranduil à ce sujet. Pourtant les questions s'amoncelaient. Le prince était déjà âgé de près de mille ans et bon nombre de demoiselles se seraient pâmées pour un regard du jeune Legolas. Et pourtant c'était à une enfant qu'on voulait le promettre. Une enfant dont on ne savait rien, si ce n'est qu'elle deviendrait un jour la seconde femme elfe la plus influente de Terre du Milieu.

Derrière toutes ces subtilités et autres sous-entendus, un long silence régna sur la noblesse elfique. Silence pendant lequel Galadriel prit le temps de soupeser, observer et évaluer le bijou. Elle fini par poser son regard océan sur le visage poupon de la jeune damoiselle, de manière si perçante qu'elle semblait discuter avec cette dernière. Ses longs doigts glissèrent dans les petites boucles argentées de son enfant en une douce caresse avant qu'elle ne s'en détourne sans un mot pour observer l'assistance. Elle sourit à son mari, Celeborn avant de revenir au prince Legolas et à son père.

Ces derniers n'étaient pas dupes et ne semblaient pas particulièrement offusqués des échanges mentaux qui s'écoulaient entre les Seigneurs de la Lorien. Au contraire, le roi appréciait l'effet que son audacieuse demande provoquait.

Galadriel leur adressa un sourire, égal de ceux auquel elle s'était habitué à offrir par courtoisie, franc mais néanmoins énigmatique. Alors elle plaça avec soin le collier d'argent autour du cou de l'enfant et après avoir observé le résultat, prit la parole.

– Nous vous remercions pour votre présent, mes amis. Je suis certaine que Cildigna adorera arborer une telle merveille.

La réponse était donnée, l'accord prononcé et le destin de la si jeune damoiselle protectrice scellé. Ainsi trônait désormais dans les bras rassurants de sa mère, la future Reine de la Forêt Noire.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Thranduil pendant que son fils continuait d'observer le nouveau-né, tentant d'assimiler le fait d'être associé à une si petite chose. Leurs compagnons de voyages s'autorisèrent alors enfin à présenter leurs félicitations aux Seigneurs avant de déposer leurs offrandes aux pieds de la montagne de présent qui patientait fièrement derrière le berceau.

.

Les années passèrent et les prédictions s'avérèrent vraies. A quinze ans déjà, la jeune elfe attirait tous les regards en affichant une beauté digne de Celebrian et Galadriel. Ses cheveux n'étaient que vagues d'or et d'argent, ondulant autour de son visage ainsi que dans la courbe de son dos comme les flots vivaces mais sereins de la mer de l'Ouest. On pouvait souvent la voir déambuler au travers des bois de la Lothlorien, sa peau de marbre réfléchissant avec douceur les rayons du soleil. A l'instar de Galadriel, ses prunelles renvoyaient aux profondeurs des mers de Valinor avant d'offrir par moment une vision digne des matins orageux d'automne.

Mais là s'arrêtaient la ressemblance entre la jeune princesse et ses aînées.

A la différence de sa grande-sœur, Cildigna n'avait pas hérité la sagesse de ses parents. Au contraire, elle s'employait chaque jour à pousser à bout ses précepteurs, quand elle ne se contentait pas de leur échapper pour la journée, préférant de loin vadrouiller dans les bois qui entouraient les limites de la ville. Chaque jour était un éternel recommencement où les Seigneurs de la Lorien attendaient patiemment qu'on leur rapporte les nouvelles lubies de leur cadette.

Elle maniait épées, couteaux et autres armes lorsqu'on apprenait aux autres jeunes elfes comment jouer de la harpe ou de manière l'art de la conversation. Passait des journées à observer les forgerons créer de magnifiques œuvres d'Art meurtrières pendant que les elfes de la cour peignaient, lisaient ou méditaient.

Elle parait d'ailleurs une superbe attaque du Chef de la garde lorsque la voix de Galadriel l'interrompit. Aussitôt, Haldir rengaina son épée et se redressa avant d'accorder ses respects à la Dame Blanche d'un signe de tête. Cilidgna, elle, se contenta de soupirer silencieusement avant de se tourner vers sa mère avec un sourire innocent. Cette dernière, toujours aussi majestueuse semblait cependant véritablement agacée.

– Oui, mère ?

– Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de te préparer. Je te rappelle que nos invités doivent arriver avant la tombée de la nuit.

La jeune elfe roula des yeux en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. C'était vraiment tiré par les cheveux, tout ce protocole.

– Ils ne viennent pas s'entretenir avec moi mais avec Père et vous-même. Je ne serai d'aucune utilité alors pourquoi me forcer à y assister ?

– Parce que tu es ma fille. Et en tant que telle, tu as des responsabilités.

La princesse pinça les lèvres, succombant à son tour à l'agacement. Cependant la fierté de la matriarche dépassait de loin les arguments de sa fille. Il s'agissait de son royaume. Ses désirs étaient des ordres.

– Tu as tout intérêt à être là, Cildigna. Et je ne me répéterai pas une fois de plus. Sois sur l'arche dans une heure. Vêtue convenablement, précisa Galadriel en la jaugeant de son regard perçant.

Leurs regards azur bataillèrent de longues secondes dans un silence pesant avant que la plus jeune des deux n'abaisse les armes, de bien mauvaise grâce. Elle resta longtemps dans la même position, fixant la silhouette de la Dame de Lumière s'éclipser lentement vers l'arbre royal.

Une fois cette dernière hors de son champs de vision, comme si la colère qu'elle avait contenu était soudain devenue trop lourde à porter, Cildigna poussa un gémissement empli de frustration avant de faire un quart de tour sur la droite et de jeter avec vivacité l'un de ses couteaux en plein milieu de la cible qu'on avait prit soin d'accrocher non-loin. A vingt ans, colérique et capricieuse, la damoiselle de la Lorien refusait tout simplement qu'on ne lui impose quoi que ce soit.

Haldir, le chef de la garde, avait une fois de plus assisté à toute la scène, silencieux.

– Ça me révulse, cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas tout simplement faire partie de la garde, comme vous ?

– Vous êtes damoiselle protectrice de la Lorien, se contenta de répondre avec calme le maître d'arme, en haussant les épaules.

Cildigna se tourna vers lui, sourcils arqués dans une expression tout à fait hébétée. Bien. Elle reverrait avec lui plus tard le principe qu'être ami impliquait qu'il soit parfois de son côté, quitte à nier la vérité. Ce que bien sûr, il ne ferait jamais. Elle en était consciente. Soupirant, la jeune elfe se contenta d'aller récupérer son couteau toujours savamment planté dans la cible, tentant de reprendre contenance.

– Vous êtes toujours d'une grande aide à mes réflexions, Haldir, grinça-t-elle comme une enfant gâtée.

Ce qu'elle était sans nuls doutes.

– Et c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous aider, Dame Cildigna.

Il avait accompagné sa réplique d'un sourire taquin et d'une jolie révérence humaine bien trop théâtrale cependant pour être sérieuse. C'était suffisant pour que l'héritière en question ne se déride pour de bon, laissant entendre un rire cristallin. Soit. Qu'il se moque d'elle et de ses manières d'elfe Sylvestre. Un jour elle lui prouverait – elle leur prouverait, à tous – qu'elle était tout autant en mesure d'aller au combat que n'importe lequel des elfes de la garde. Un jour, oui.

C'est brillante de cet espoir qu'elle congédia Haldir avec un sourire avant de se mettre elle-même à trottiner jusqu'à l'arbre où elle résidait. Par plus de huit fois, elle dut stopper sa course dans le but de rendre leurs saluts aux elfes qu'elle croisait. Et par plus de huit fois, elle sentit leurs regards peser bien lourd sur ses frêles épaules.

Si ses petites excentricités avaient faites sourire lors des dix premières années, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. La noblesse elfique jaugeait toujours en silence l'étrange demoiselle, qui semblait bien indigne de son rang. L'hypocrisie – qu'on appelait ici-bas le savoir-vivre – était présente chez chaque elfe, qu'ils soient de nobles lignées ou simples artisans. Et à ce jeu, Cildigna était de loin la moins douée. Son impulsivité et son incroyable besoin d'avoir le dernier mot la rendant tout à fait inapte à cette pratique. Voilà pourquoi elle était seule.

Oh oui, si seule.

– Vous allez être en retard, ma Dame.

Clignant des paupières, Cildigna tenta de s'extirper de ses songes peu flatteurs et de reprendre pieds dans la réalité. A la porte de ses appartements, elle pouvait voir Meyliann braquer ses prunelles couleurs émeraude sur sa petite personne, le tout en tenant une fine robe bleue entre ses fines mains.

– Vous êtes dans un état tout à fait…

Lamentable, pensa la blonde. Elle va dire lamentable.

Cildigna patienta de longues secondes, impatiente de savoir si ses prédictions étaient bonnes ou non. Mais Meyliann ne fini jamais sa phrase, se contentant de soupirer et de délaisser le précieux tissu pour fermer la porte derrière la jeune elfe.

– Vos cheveux ne sécheront jamais, se plaignit sa dame de compagnie en observant le ciel dont l'encre commençait à s'étirer.

Aussi presque sous les menaces de sa préceptrice, Cildigna se hâta d'ôter tunique et pantalon pour tenter d'ôter le plus rapidement possible le goût salé qui semblait être ancré dans sa peau de porcelaine. Lorsqu'elle fini par sortir de la salle adjacente à sa chambre, le tout enveloppée d'une fine toge blanche, elle manqua de rire devant l'air désabusé qu'affichait Meyliann.

Les bras croisés, elle fixait de manière hagarde les armes que Cildigna avait soigneusement alignés sur son lit, le temps de décrasser son corps de toute la sueur qu'elle avait pu accumuler pendant son entrainement. Se reprenant de suite à la vue de sa future suzeraine, l'elfe se contenta d'ignorer l'air moqueur de cette dernière avant de retourner à sa besogne qui consistait en outre, à rendre la petite blonde présentable.

Et ce n'était pas gagné.

Meyliann avait déjà tout prévu. Elle l'aida à appliquer un baume parfumé sur son corps, passer la robe, ajuster le tissu, et choisir ses bijoux. Lorsque vint le moment de tresser ses cheveux, l'elfe aux cheveux flamboyants soupira devant l'ampleur du désastre. Tout en chantonnant elle parvint tout de même à les démêler avec soin, entrecoupant de temps en temps sa petite prestation pour enlever un petit morceau de feuille ou lui rappeler qu'elle devrait prendre plus soin de ses cheveux, d'un ton maternel.

La séance de torture prit fin lorsqu'après avoir demandé la permission à la blonde, Meyliann s'empara d'une des parures et l'ajusta sur le crâne de sa petite protégée. La couronne barrait le front de cette dernière avant de revenir se perdre dans ses cheveux dorés en de gracieuses vagues, quelques lianes argentées descendant sur les côtés de son visage.

– Vous êtes radieuse, ma Dame, clama Meyliann avec un sourire franc.

Elle semblait se féliciter du travail accompli en complimentant la princesse. Cette dernière prit d'ailleurs soin de bien remercier sa préceptrice après avoir observé son reflet dans l'éclat de son couteau préféré. Affublée de toutes ces parures, tenir son arme fétiche semblait étrange. Comme si elle n'était plus capable de s'en servir. Comme si elle n'était plus elle-même.

Flanquée de Meyliann et Haldir qui les avait attendus en bas de l'arbre, Cildigna traversa trois ponts pour rejoindre l'arche. Elle devait avouer que vêtue de cette manière, affronter les regards suspicieux des habitants de la Lorien semblait bien plus aisé. Habitée d'un nouveau courage, cachée sous cet attirail, la damoiselle protectrice fini par retrouver ses parents en haut de l'escalier qui surplombait l'arche en question.

A leur arrivée, comme le désignait le protocole, Meyliann puis Haldir la laissèrent pour rester à bonne distance des Seigneurs de la Forêt d'Or. Galadriel eut un sourire fier lorsqu'elle la vit déambuler jusque à elle. Elle lui embrassa avec douceur le front, leur dispute déjà oubliée avant de la déporter sur la droite pour que Cildigna ne se retrouve entre Celeborn et elle. Ce dernier plaça d'ailleurs une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa fille et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui confier quelque chose, un cor elfique sonna.

Instinctivement, tous se redressèrent.

Une dizaine d'elfes s'avancèrent vers l'arche, tous vêtus de tuniques de voyage brillantes et inclinèrent le visage vers le sol en posant la main droite sur leur cœur. Seul l'un d'entre eux sortit du lot, s'avançant jusqu'aux premières marches. Avec une tunique émeraude rappelant les magnifiques prunelles de Meyliann, il leva son regard turquoise vers les Seigneurs des Lieux alors que ces derniers s'employaient à dévaler calmement l'arche dans un manège ayant pour simple but d'impressionner les arrivants. Et Cildigna devait l'avouer, le rendu était souvent assez convainquant. Même pour elle.

Derrière elle, la voix d'Haldir se fit entendre.

**–** Legolas Vertesfeuilles, fils de Thranduil, prince de la Forêt Noire.

Le regard perçant dudit prince se fixa rapidement sur Cildigna. C'est lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il avait le regard braqué sur le collier d'argent qui patientait depuis des années autour de son cou qu'elle dévia le sien, pour poser la main sur le bijou, n'entendant même pas le reste des présentations.

.

* * *

**INFORMATIONS**

* * *

Je vais retourner soigner mon angine, vous laissant tout le loisir de me dire si ce chapitre vous a plut ou non !

S.

_- * une étoile brille à l'heure de notre rencontre._


End file.
